


just the average dysfunctional band

by la_croix_thot402



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Bottom Murdoc Niccals, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Phase Five (Gorillaz), Smut, Top Stuart "2D" Pot, ace has a fAT crush on 2d, hi 911? uh-, i dunno lol school sucks balls, im gonna try to make this actually funny, im gonna try to upload once a week but no promises, im running out of things uh, teehee, these kiddos are on tour
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-21 08:11:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18139646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/la_croix_thot402/pseuds/la_croix_thot402
Summary: 2D has been fantastic since Murdoc went to jail. He's been happier, more vibrant, more eccentric, hell, even his eyes were white! He had hated the drunken asshole for abusing him for over 2 decades, and he had every right to! But when Murdoc comes back from jail, something's changed. Murdoc was nicer, sober, and he wouldn't hit 2D. With the sudden positivity and kindness, the feelings from 20 years came surging back. Now we have two blindly in love idiots with an exasperated Noodle and Russ.





	1. Murdoc's Out..?

**Author's Note:**

> howdyyyyy y'all so um this is my first fanfiction so uh dont like flame me thanks. okay!!! so i really love this band and then i realized wait theres a fandom??? and i have been in actual love with this ship since. so yeah uh ya yeet ummm enjoy my little bagels. (also i really dont feel like writing in an english accent so sorry for yall that want aUthENTiciTy but im american and i want my kiddos to be sassy lil laddies so uh im sorry)

Ace had always loved Gorillaz ever since his buddy in middle school introduced him to them. He loved everything about them. He loved the rhythm of the songs, the bass and guitar playing together in perfect harmony. But what he love most about them was the  _singer._ 2D's voice was like an angel to Ace. A beautiful siren song lulling him into the depths of their music. So when Noodle called him up and asked him to be the new bassist for Gorillaz, he couldn't have been more ecstatic. 

*****

He had met Noodle at a bar about 2 years ago. He had been out drinking with his friends, when someone bumped into him. They had a big hoodie on with the hood up, so he couldn't see who bumped into him, but with him in a drunken state, he was  _pissed_. "Hey! Who the -hic- fuck do you think you -hic- are?" he yelled at the mysterious figure.

 

They kept walking and ignored him, so he yanked their hoodie off. They spun around and Ace almost had a heart attack. It was fucking _Noodle_. _The Noodle._ And she was furious. "What the hell man? You got a problem? It's not the end of the world if someone bumps into you, you dickweed."

His face immediately turned tomato red. "I uh- I'm s-so s-s-sorry I- um- um- I-" he fumbled with his words. Seeing him so embarrassed put a small smile on Noodle's face and she lightened up a little. She stuck her hand out towards him. "I'm Noodle, but I guess you already know who I am..." He chuckled and muttered a small, "Yeah.." as he took her hand.

They started chatting about music and what life is like for Noodle as a famous guitarist when she asked him, "You seem to know a lot about music. You in a band?" Oh she had him now. He started gushing about his band, The Gangreen Gang, and she absorbed every word, pitching in and giving tips when she could. 

He talked about his bass a lot and she chuckled. "You remind of Murdoc a little bit.." she said. He was extremely flattered at this and thanked her.

It was getting super late and their conversation was coming to an end and they both sensed it. Eventually Noodle asked him for his number. "If that drunk old fuck ever gets put in the slammer, I'll give you a call." she half-joked. So when he actually got the call he screamed like an eight-year old little girl getting a new Barbie on Christmas Day.

*****

Noodle sent him the location of their house soon after that and he started packing up immediately. He said his goodbyes to his roommates, hopped in his lil ol' Honda, and sped over to the 'Spirit House'. He had no idea why Noodle had called it the Spirit House, and he didn't want to know.

He caught up on all the Gorillaz trivia and blasted their songs on his way over. He wanted to prove he was a huge fan and could fit right in, almost as if he was with the band from day one.

He got in the general area of the house and he soon realized why Noodle had called it the Spirit House. It was a shitty neighborhood with garbage bags and old trinkets and possessions strewn everywhere, and it almost seemed as if the objects had souls trapped in them. It was fucking creepy. He pulled up to the actual place and it was even worse. It was like all the trash had attracted to the house like a magnet. He thought he saw an actual ghost at one point. He got out of his car and took a deep breath. So this is where he'd be staying for the next few months huh? It wasn't too different from his old house actually.  _That's pretty fucking sad dude,_ he told himself.

He rang the doorbell and waited a solid 3 minutes before he heard stumbling and a few curses when the door was swung open. A disheveled Noodle came out and yelled enthusiastically, "Welcome to your new home!" 

 

*****4 months later*****

 

"God fucking damn it!" 2D swore angrily as he played the wrong note for the fifteenth time in a row. The whole band was silent as 2D sat there and cursed himself out. It wasn't until Noodle's ringtone going did he stop. She picked up her phone, excused herself, and answered outside the room. Ace and Russel looked at each other, exchanging looks of worry for 2D. 2D had been extra critical on himself lately, more than his usual amount of self-deprecation, and his band mates were worried. It seemed as if those awkward minutes would never end until Noodle came back in with an unreadable expression. She cleared her throat and said, "Uh, so I just got a call from the prison." 2D looked up at Noodle from his keyboard in shock. She looked at him, and then towards Ace with a pitiful face. "Murdoc's out."

The room was silent for a good 5 minutes before Russel said, "Not trying to quote a meme here, but excuse me what the fuck?

"He's out Russ," the younger girl said, with more confidence this time. 

2D looked like he was about to throw up.

_Murdoc? Out?_

He never thought he'd see the day. Murdoc was too violent and stubborn to be able to get out early. As Noodle explained soon after she shared the news, Murdoc had actually cooperated for once in his life and he had been going through therapy and rehab.

2D was shocked at this as alcohol was one of the few things Murdoc loved. That, and his bass. He went to hell and back for that thing. Literally.

Of course, 2D knew Murdoc would come back, but he never expected him to get out so soon. Especially when the band was just about to tour their new album, The Now Now.

2D suddenly thought about Ace and glanced over at him. He looked like he was on the verge of tears. His eyes were starting to get shiny and he bit his lip and looked down at the ground. 2D almost felt bad for him. To be able to make an album with your favorite band but not get to play it in front of those screaming fans that you used to be a part of? That'd hurt. Like hell.

Before 2D could comfort Ace, Noodle swooped in and started rubbing his back as the realization of him leaving began to settle in.

A part of 2D was sort of glad though. Ace had been constantly hitting on him since day one, which was unappreciated, since this whole break from Murdoc was supposed to be for him and his health, not to please others. He also, as much as he hated to admit it, missed Murdoc. He missed staying up late with the bassist, getting drunk or high, and writing lyrics for songs that may never come out. It was one of the only things he looked forward. Just him and his closest friend together again, just like the old days. 

"D?!" 

He jolted back to reality to see the band looking at him. 

His face went red and he asked, "Y-yeah Russ?" "Can you go pick up Murdoc?" Russel asked him. He could tell Russ didn't want to make 2D go, especially with his and Murdoc's history, but Noodle was speaking with Ace about the whole switch between him and Murdoc, and Russ had to work on lights and pyrotechnics for the tour with their manager.

2D agreed to pick up Murdoc. Noodle had said Murdoc changed in prison according to the warren, so maybe he'd be better? Right?

The drive was pretty far. It was about 12 hours to get there and come back, and seeing as it was about 4 PM, he'd have to stay in a motel with Murdoc. He would have gladly taken a flight to there, but it was too short notice, and not to mention Murdoc was terrified of planes.

*****

It had been about 2 hours into the car ride when 2D had to get more gas. As he waited, his mind started to drift off. He thought about how Murdoc might be now. Would he hit him anymore? He hoped not. He still had some scars from Plastic Beach. The rest of them had mostly faded away, but those ones, it seemed like they would last forever. He shook the thoughts of Plastic Beach out of his mind. If Murdoc had changed, he'd have to give him a chance to prove himself. He had to let go of the past. His thoughts started to wander off to scenarios he could be in with the new Murdoc. Them shopping for records for their house, going out as band, getting things to decorate the house, having those Friday movie nights Noodle always wanted, kissing those chapped lips-

2D was shocked at himself for thinking something. He had thought he had suppressed those feelings years ago. They couldn't be back. He couldn't handle anymore heartbreak from that man. 

He paid for the gas and got back on the road, still shocked he had thought about that. Even though he was mainly ashamed of himself, a part of him knew he always had feelings for Murdoc. He could try to deny it repress it as much as he wanted, but they were definitely there. 

 *****

The drive there had been long, and 2D mainly just listened to their new album, critiquing it and coming up with minor things to add or withdraw. 

When he got to the prison, he knew exactly what to do. He had picked up Murdoc out of jail so many times we was pretty much a pro. He parked his car and went up to the front of the building and strolled in. He stated who he was picking up and was led to a small office-like room. After a little paperwork and chit-chat with the warden, two guards appeared, leading Murdoc towards 2D. Murdoc's face had brightened when he saw who was picking him up. After a little more signing of random papers, Murdoc was finally free.

The two walked out of the building together, when Murdoc finally spoke up, "I missed you."

2D looked at the satanist in shock. He had never heard him say something so...caring. He hadn't even asked if 2D missed him. He seemed genuine. Maybe he had changed.

"I missed you too, Muds." 2D said, using his pet name. Murdoc looked at him and grinned, finally able to see his best friend again. 

2D felt a blush creeping onto his cheeks.

_Aw shit._


	2. The Trip Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2D and murdoc are awkward as hell  
> and  
> 2D pines hARD over murdoc like holy shit man are you a fucking tree man jesus  
> aND   
> a lil uhhh fluff? maybe smut? who knows??????

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU FOR THE KUDOS AND HITS YALL ARE THE FUCKING BEST ILY <3 (also im gonna be posting a lot bc spring break is next week so uh cool) :)

The ride home was probably one of the most sexually tense things 2D has ever gone through. 

  1. Murdoc was a _huge_ ass flirt towards him. To be fair, the bassist had always been a little frisky with the singer, but he was extra flirtatious this time around. At one point 2D glanced at Murdoc and saw him looking at him. It wasn't a normal look though. It was the way he looked at his beloved bass; a look that showed he genuinely cared about the thing in front of him.
  2. 2D was sporting a painfully obvious hard-on. 



After about an hour Murdoc started some polite banter, or at least as polite as Murdoc could get. 

Eventually, Murdoc had brought up the band.

"So did you guys make any new music while I was gone?" he asked.

"U-um, I mean we were just about to tour it and then release the album after the tour but uh, yeah we uh, made a new album." 2D answered, slightly flustered.

"Can I hear it?" Murdoc asked quickly.

2D thought about what was on that album and started to panic. Some of the stuff on there was about Murdoc and he didn't know if he wanted to Murdoc hear it with 2D around. Especially the last song on there, Souk Eye. He knew fans would be suspicious of him and Murdoc when that song releases; it was extremely obvious 2D wrote that song with Murdoc in mind. 

He figured he had to play it for Murdoc, no matter how 2D felt. It was only right.

"Hold on, let me find the AUX cord," 2D said, trying to stall and praying that he didn't have an AUX cord at all. 

To his horror, he did.

He had Murdoc plug 2D’s phone in and scroll through his camera roll (a dangerous risk he was willing to take) and play the photo album named The Now Now.

"The Now Now? That's the name of the new album?" he asked, obviously curious.

"Uh yeah, I just thought it sounded cool." 2D answered, trying to sound like he had a shred of charisma.

Murdoc noticed his attempt to act nonchalant and gave out a breathy laugh. 

2D had forgot how beautiful his laugh sounded when it wasn't cruel.

Murdoc had pressed play and the initial guitar of Humility started to play. 

*****

They were almost done with the album and Murdoc had really liked it so far. He had figured out after the first three songs that the album was about 2D.

2D had forgotten about Souk Eye up until he heard the first few notes of it.

His palms immediately started to clam up and get sweaty. He had been enjoying himself so much he had forgotten about the dreaded song.

The first verses started playing and Murdoc's expression was unreadable. 

Once the song had ended, the two sat in silence. 2D focused all of his energy into driving and avoided all eye contact with the satanist. 

*****

It had been an hour. They sat in silence the whole time. 2D had figured Murdoc was processing what he had just heard, which was bad for 2D, because that meant they'd have to talk. Soon.

2D now just realized what time it was, and stopped at the nearest hotel.

"We live in a...hotel?" Murdoc said, a little jokingly.

2D laughed and said, "Nah, I just don't wanna drive till 4 in the fucking morning."

"Understandable." Murdoc replied.

They looked at each other and burst out laughing, even though neither said anything particularly funny. They had that effect on each other.

*****

As they were checking in, they were informed there were no rooms available with two beds.

2D was about to tell the staff they would go somewhere else, when Murdoc spoke up.

"We'll take the second nicest room you've got available, thanks."

2D looked at him, confused. 

Murdoc winked at him, causing his previously suppressed boner to kick back into action.

*****

When they got to the room, Murdoc flopped down on the bed and took a deep whiff.

"Mmmm...something semi-clean. That's something I haven't smelled in a solid 4 months." he said into the sheets.

This made 2D chuckle.

Murdoc looked up at the younger man who had his signature gap-toothed grin plastered on his face. His smile alone could send blood rushing to Murdoc's face. And his dick. And it did.

Murdoc sat up as 2D moved closer to him. Murdoc had been thinking about the song that had played in the car, the last one to play. So much had happened in the past 24 hours that he really had no idea how to handle that situation. Of course he knew the song was about him, it was painfully clear, and Murdoc had been in love with 2D since day fucking one, so why wasn't he...happy?

Eventually Murdoc decided to say, "So about that song..." and that was when 2D finally broke.

He was going on about how it was just a state of mind and it didn't really mean anything and a bunch of other bullshit excuses. Murdoc just stared at 2D the whole time. He stared at 2D's cheeks and ears and how they slowly got redder and redder. He stared into 2D's black eyes that had more emotion in them than normal eyes somehow. Finally, he stared at 2D's lips.

"-ird I had met a-and she um sh-she was r-r-really p-pre-mrf-!"

Murdoc had leaned in and kissed 2D to finally relieve him of telling his incoherent lies. The kiss was pretty chaste; Murdoc was as gentle as he could be and tried to not indulge in his lack of touch. He pulled away and 2D quickly swooped back in for a more needy kiss. Murdoc put his tongue on 2D's bottom lip and 2D parted his lips in response. Murdoc immediately began to explore the inside of 2D's mouth, quickly getting addicted to his taste of butterscotch and cigarettes. 2D quickly moved his hands into Murdoc's greasy hair and let out a soft moan. 

Murdoc loved the feeling of the pianist's long fingers in his hair, tugging on it when he bit his lip too hard. Murdoc's hands were in 2D's soft azure hair and holding onto his neck. They had been making out like two horny sophomores for a while when 2D took his hands out of Murdoc's hair, much to Murdoc's dislike, and grabbed the bassist's hips and, with unexpected strength, pulled him onto his lap. Murdoc quickly straddled 2D's waist and attacked the singer's neck. He ran his tongue along his jawline and around his ear, earning a few moans from the taller man. "F-fuck Muds,"  

Murdoc pushed 2D down onto the bed, and took off his own shirt, needing the feeling of 2D's long fingers running down his chest. And to his pleasure, 2D had done just that. He ran his warm hands along Murdoc's bare chest, and Murdoc melted into the touch, letting out a loud groan. "Ugh, satan, D.." 2D quickly took his shirt off too, both of them craving skin to skin. Murdoc pressed himself onto the singer and moaned right his ear, which he was rewarded with a moan in return. He then ran his snake-like tongue along 2D's collarbone. "Mmm Murdoc.." 2D had let out. Murdoc whispered into his ear, "Satan, Dents, you're so fucking gorgeous.." 2D let out a moan as Murdoc ran his tongue down his abs. 

Murdoc came back up and bit down in the junction between 2D's neck and shoulder.  _ Hard. _

2D let out a loud moan "S-shit Murdoc!"

Murdoc grinned against 2D's neck. He licked up the blood coming out from the wound. Murdoc was satisfied with himself. That was  _ definitely  _ going to show. Just to embarrass 2D even more for the next week or two, he left two more love bites, one right on his neck and another on his collarbone. Both of which resulted in 2D being a squirming and moaning mess under Murdoc.

Now it was 2D's turn. 2D flipped Murdoc over onto his back and began to bite and suck on his neck. Murdoc moaned loudly under 2D, intoxicated by the closeness of another person, especially 2D. "Shit Stu-pot, you, heh, really know how to f-fuck me up, don't you?" He saw 2D's face go bright red, clearly not used to the rarely used nickname. In response to this, 2D bit down hard on Murdocs neck, drawing blood. Murdoc groaned loudly, "F-fuck D!" He felt the singer grin on his neck, making his pants very uncomfortable. Murdoc now noticed the raging boners both he and the singer had, and it seemed 2D noticed it too. He led a trail of sloppy kisses down to Murdoc's waistband. He then tugged at it, asking for permission. 

Murdoc quickly stripped himself of his jeans, and as usual, he had nothing on underneath. 

2D quickly took Murdoc into his mouth, down to the root. 

"S-satan D, do you not, ah, have a g-gag reflex or, oh s-shit, s-something?" he asked, surprised the lanky man could take all of him so quickly.

2D just hummed against his dick, making Murdoc even harder. 

2D ran his tongue along the underside of Murdoc's cock, clearly experienced at this.

Murdoc tipped his head back moaned; on the edge. 

2D flicked his tongue on the tip and Murdoc moaned loudly.

"S-shit Dents I-I'm gonna c-c-c-" he started, but then Murdoc came into 2D's mouth and felt the singer swallow most of his come.

When 2D came back up he almost made Murdoc instantly hard again. He was a  _ mess.  _ His lips were swollen and his eyes were watering, and he had a little bit of cum running down his chin. He wiped his face off on his shirt that was laying nearby. He noticed that Murdoc was starting to get hard again and grinned. Murdoc blushed hard and avoided eye contact with the singer, but he was pulled into a slow kiss with 2D. 

After the kiss broke, 2D leaned in close and whispered into Murdoc's ear, "I want to pound you into this mattress so hard you'll be screaming my name,"

Murdoc felt a shiver go down his spine.

"Will you let me?"

At this, Murdoc had shoved his fingers into 2D's mouth. He watch as 2D sucked on them, and he eventually pulled them out of the singer's mouth and entered one finger into his hole. 2D watched as Murdoc fingered himself, getting loose enough to be fucked. 

Once Murdoc considered himself loose enough, he helped 2D shimmy out of his skinny jeans and slip his boxers off. 

Murdoc got into position and 2D spat on his hand and jerked himself a few times before aligning with Murdoc's hole. 

"Ready?" he asked Murdoc;

Murdoc nodded and bit his lip as 2D slowly pushed into him. 

Murdoc groaned once 2D was fully inside him.

Once Murdoc was in more pleasure than pain, 2D started to thrust slowly into Murdoc.

"F-fuck! O-oh shit Dents," Murdoc moaned out.

2D changed into a position that allowed him to lean down and kiss Murdoc.

"M-more, D, more.." Murdoc begged, and 2D began to pick up his pace. 

2D left Murdoc some more hickeys and Murdoc moaned loudly.

"God you feel so good Muds.." 2D said through his teeth. 

Soon, 2D was pounding into Murdoc and Murdoc could tell he was getting close. Murdoc grabbed 2D's perfectly blue hair and pulled 2D close and whispered into his ear, "Are you close?" 2D whimpered in response and Murdoc chuckled. "C'mon. Come for me baby," he purred.

2D obliged, spilling into Murdoc. Murdoc relished in the sudden warmth, but was soon pulled out his bliss by 2D grabbing his dick. He pulled once, twice, and Murdoc came over the both of them, getting all over their chests.

2D pulled out of Murdoc and flopped down on top of the smaller man, exhausted. 

Murdoc moved 2D off of him and to his side, and laid his head on the singer's chest. 2D's steady breathing was like a metronome to Murdoc, and soon, the two band mates were fast asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I HAVE SINNNNNNNEEEEEEDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD also 19-2000 is a fat banger and no one can tell me otherwise. erase by omar apollo is too not even gonna lie here.   
> heres things i wrote bc i was frustrated and done volume 2:  
> entered one finger into his aSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS   
> grabbed 2D's perfectly blue hair and yagad that wig off. 2D came at that and then they juuled.  
> pulled out cause ay that shit gay. Murdoc whispered a small no homo which 2D repeated and then they slept.

**Author's Note:**

> um hi so uh someone please call the jesus police on me because i have sinned. (also im watching the walking dead while writing this and oh hell yeah you should watch that shit if you havent man this shit is wild) (oKAY ITS NOT THAT FUNNY NOW BUT THATS BC IM SETTING STUFF UP DONT ATTACK ME PLEASE THANK YOU)
> 
> things i wrote bc i was frustrated and done volume 1:  
> kis-
> 
> "oH hElL nAhhhAHHHHHHHHHHhHHHhHhhhhHhhHHH" he screamed then shoved the car up his ass and rode it like a hot wheel and then he fucked murdoc into the side of the building the end.


End file.
